


Killing me, killing you

by MissHoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's killing me is that I'm killing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing me, killing you

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: murder, minor character death/hinted!major character death, mentions of knifeplay
> 
> Disclaimer: Not real, don't own them etc. Summary goes to Asking Alexandria

He let the bloody switchblade slip from between his shaking fingers, the sound of it hitting the dirty street deafening in the otherwise quiet neighbourhood.

 

''You did well, Sehun,'' a voice came from behind him. He could hear the fond smirk in the other's voice. ''Especially for your first time.''

 

Sehun turned around slowly. Jongin was still leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. ''1 down, 10 to go, huh?'' Jongin's grin was wicked, but at the same time disturbingly calming.

 

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Sehun slowly. As soon as Jongin was close enough, Sehun grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Jongin chuckled against his lips and his arms wrapped around Sehun's waist to pull him closer.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Sehun looked at himself in the mirror. The red cuts from last night on his upper body stood out against his pale skin. Jongin liked cutting him with his favourite switchblade. It was never deep cuts, nothing that would last as a scar. It was about the contrast between pale and red, about the way Sehun's body reacted to the pain Jongin inflicted on him, Jongin has once told Sehun. And about the thrill of leaving marks – even if only temporarily – on his lover's body with the same blade he uses to kill his targets.

 

Everything regarding this relationship was not healthy, Sehun knew, but he couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. All he wanted was for Jongin to take him, to tear him apart and put him back together only to start all over again.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Today, they were paired up as a team. Instead of only one note lying on the doormat in front of their apartment, there were two. One with Sehun's name on the envelope, one with Jongin's name on it.

 

The names of the targets sounded Chinese. Jongin and Sehun tracked them down fairly easily, both targets didn't seem to care about privacy, posting everything they were doing on social networking sites.

 

Sitting in Jongin's BMW, they were waiting next to a fancy restaurant somewhere in Gangnam until Sehun spotted their targets leaving the restaurant together. The one Sehun was assigned to – _Lu Han_ – looked like a teenager with his big, round eyes and the way he childishly clinged to Jongin's target, _Zhang Yixing_.

 

''Ah, look at them,'' Jongin sighed, while Sehun was starting the engine. ''They're looking so pretty together that it's almost a pity that we have to kill them.'' 

 

Sehun let out a laugh at Jongin's sentimental moment while switching lanes to stay right behind their targets' car. ''Since when do you care, Jongin?'' He glanced at Jongin briefly. Jongin was stretching in the passenger's seat like a cat. ''I don't know,'' answered Jongin, humming contentedly when he felt Sehun's hand on his thigh.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Sehun was out alone tonight. It was his first target he had to track down and kill alone and the thought made him feel a little bit sick in the stomach. Having to do this without Jongin felt weird.

 

He calmed his nerves with stroking over the switchblade that was in his right pocket, while he was waiting for the rich kid, his target for tonight, to show up. Sehun'd seen him entering the club three hours ago and he'd found out that the guy usually stayed until 3AM before leaving the club again. Always drunk and sometimes with some equally drunk chick.

 

Tonight, however, Sehun was lucky. The guy was alone. He followed him – apparently the guy planned on walking home rather than taking a taxi – and eventually asked him if he had a cigarette. Small talk. Easy smiles. Eyes that held more promises than they would keep.

 

It was easier to get the guy to follow him into some dark alley than Sehun had thought.

 

It was also an easy cut through milky white skin, dark eyes snapping open and looking at Sehun with an expression that resembled surprise and a strange kind of thankfulness, as if the guy was _happy_ to die.

 

Sehun was taken aback by these mixed emotions that were showing in his target's eyes, but he quickly pushed every thought about it aside. Never let emotions come into the way of your work.

 

 

~*~

 

 

It was early in the morning when Sehun was woken up by soft lips against his. ''Morning, sleepyhead,'' Jongin said softly and pecked Sehun's lips again. ''I made breakfast,'' he continued and Sehun sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. ''And you brought it to bed, I see,'' Sehun smiled and leaned over the tray to kiss Jongin.

 

''Let me under the blanket, too,'' Jongin said, already sitting down next to Sehun, tray still in his hands. Sehun slid over a little bit to make room for Jongin.

 

''Croissants! My favourites! Have you been to the bakery in the morning just for getting them?''

 

Jongin nodded and smiled, a small blush staining his cheeks.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Sehun's breathing was ragged. This one had been close. Sehun had definitely underestimated the target's abilities in martial arts.

 

He quickly ran to the car that was waiting next to the forest and got inside.

 

''Fuck,'' Sehun breathed out when he was sliding into the passenger's seat, breathing heavy.

 

''What took you so long out- holy shit, are you okay?'' Sehun could hear concern lacing Jongin's voice and when he turned to Jongin, he could also see concern written all over the other's face.

 

''Yeah, I'm okay. Just a few bruises, but nothing bad, I think,'' Sehun said and shot Jongin a reassuring smile, instantly wincing at the movement. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to smile with a busted lip. Jongin started the engine.

 

He bit his lip, eyes focused on the street before them. ''You know, I was really worried about you. It usually never takes you that long. I already thought something bad happened out there,'' his voice was starting to shake and he paused to take a deep breath before continuing, ''I'm just glad you're okay. I... I love you, you know.''

 

This was the first time one of them said this.

 

''I love you too. More than you know.''

 

 

~*~

 

 

China was different. It was loud and bright and Sehun didn't understand the language.

 

They had to travel to China for their 6th and 7th target. Not that Sehun was complaining, a big hotel suite in a five star hotel has been booked for them as well as a nice car and, of course, the flight tickets. Three days more than necessary for getting their task done has been booked, which meant their work was being noted as good. It was a kind of reward.

 

Their targets were two Korean guys who were living in China because of work. That's why it was quite easy for Sehun and Jongin to chat them up in a shady bar and gain their trust before the four of them went to the guys' shared apartment.

 

Instead of getting to enjoy a foursome with Sehun and Jongin, the two guys got their throat cut by sharp blades right before their lips touched Sehun's or Jongin's.

 

 

~*~

 

 

As soon as Jongin has closed the door behind himself, he was on Sehun, licking into Sehun's mouth impatiently, persistenly. Sehun grinned against Jongin's lips, sometimes Jongin got a kick out of killing. Sehun was not gonna lie, he knew that feeling all too well:

 

The rush of adrenaline the moment you decided to attack and your target realised what was going to happen.

 

The dizzying feeling of holding another person's life in your hand.

 

 

~*~

 

 

For target 9 and 10, they have been paired up again. Target 9 and 10 – _Park Chanyeol_ and _Byun Baekhyun_ – were best friends. Jongin's target was an obnoxiously loud guy with big ears, Sehun's was the smaller, pretty guy who had a winning smile.

 

They were cute, Sehun thought when Jongin and he were observing them in the club that they went frequently to.

 

It was no problem to chat them up and flirt with them since Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already pretty drunk.

 

So drunk that it was not difficult to drag them to one of the restrooms (''You wanna see what I got in my pants?'' must have been Sehun's worst pick-up line, but Jongin had to giggle at the double-meaning anyway).

 

The look in Baekhyun's eyes when he realised that Sehun hadn't been talking about his dick earlier but about a sharp switchblade was one Sehun's seen so many times that he wouldn't even remember it the next day.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Despite of all of Jongin's bravado, he still was this cute, shy boy deep down inside, Sehun knew. He was a sweetheart that has decided to go the wrong path. Just like Sehun.

 

He curled up against Sehun whenever he could, and he pecked Sehun's lips and cheek whenever people weren't looking. Jongin was clinging to Sehun to the point that Sehun sometimes wondered how Jongin had been surviving without him before they'd met.

 

Jongin's family didn't live in Seoul. They thought their son would be a manager in some big company, earning big bucks and living a life full of fancy dinners with pretty girls. Sehun's family thought the same.

 

Little did they know that their boys were killing people for a living.

 

 

~*~

 

 

They were sitting on their couch, watching a movie when the doorbell rung. Sehun got up and went to open the door. He wasn't surprised when he saw a small envelope with his name on it lying on the doormat. Sehun took it and walked back to the living-room, plopping down next to Jongin who instantly curled up against him, still focused on the movie.

 

Sehun opened the last envelope, this would be the last note. The note with the 11th target:

 

_Kim Jongin_

 

Sehun tried to keep a calm face, he tried to somehow suppress sudden urge to throw up. Jongin playfully leaned closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the name that was written on the note, but Sehun quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

 

''Come on, tell me, who is it this time?'' Jongin asked, the same wicked gleam in his eyes he had in the night when Sehun had killed his first target.

 

Sehun turned his head to look at Jongin, one hand already stroking over the switchblade in his pocket, the other hand stroking Jongin's thigh.


End file.
